


Mystery

by yomimashou



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomimashou/pseuds/yomimashou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who had eaten the last yakiniku bento?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Yamada's face on any TV show where other people get to eat and he doesn't. XD

He would figure out this mystery. Who had eaten the last yakiniku bento, leaving only vegetable stir fry bentos remaining? Yamada crossed his arms, eyeing his groupmates. He had been the last one to finish photos that morning, and he was not going to be happy with whoever was depriving him of meat...

He knew, in the back of his mind, that there was nothing he could do about it, and that the other bentos were perfectly good, and the others couldn't be faulted for taking the ones they wanted when they got there... but that didn't stop him from pouting angrily as he reluctantly reached for a vegetable bento, making a face at the tomatoes in one of the side dishes and at the sad lack of meat.

But just as he was about to take the bento, Yamada felt a breath of air tickling the back of his neck, and he jumped, turning around to see Chinen grinning from just behind him. "Jajaaan!" Chinen said, holding up the yakiniku bento Yamada had been daydreaming about. "I saved one for you," he explained, and Yamada grinned back, knowing without a doubt that he had the best boyfriend in the world.


End file.
